MC Gandalf und seine Band Da Felloship
by Naurya Firespark
Summary: Jaaaaaaa! Unser geliebtes TV-Konzept 'Popstars' hat es endlich bis nach Mittelerde geschafft! Was MC Gandalf und Band alles erleben... Lest selbst! Bitte R/R!
1. Prolog Warum Gandalf jetzt MC Gandalf h...

Hi Leute,

ich bin's mal wieder. Ich hab beschlossen, dass ihr auch mal in den Genuss meiner älteren LotR-Parodys kommen sollt (von vor ca. 1 Jahr). Es handelt sich hierbei nicht um eine geschlossene Story, sondern um einzelne Szenen, die ich immer umgeschrieben habe. Ich habe schon oft versucht, die „Bruchstücke" in chronologische Reihenfolge zu setzen, aber es nicht über's Herz gebracht, meine Storys zu verstümmeln. (Da müssten nämlich einige der besten Gags raus, wegen der zeitlichen Logik... *grummel*) Und außerdem muss man die Episoden in der Reihenfolge lesen wie ich sie geschrieben habe, weil man sonst meinen crazy Hirnwindungen vielleicht nicht folgen kann.

Erst mal ein bisschen was zur Story:

Das ganze basiert auf der Idee, dass die Gefährten eine Popstars-Band mit Namen „Da Felloship" sind und Gandalf ein berühmter Rapper (MC Gandalf, yo man!).

…Und alles wieder mal nur wegen dieser einen Szene in "Die Gefährten", wo Saruman Gandalf besiegt und dieser sich dann auf dem Kopf dreht. Was denkt sich da mein krankes Hirn? – Der macht nen Headspin! *lol*

Die Namen habe ich folgendermaßen verunstaltet bzw. in Künstlernamen verwandelt:

Gandalf = MC Gandalf

Bilbo = Uncle Bilbo

Saruman = Saru Man

Legolas = J.L.

Aragorn = A-Boy

Boromir = Bo-Ro

Gimli = Lil' Gimli

Elrond = DJ Elrond

Viel Spaß jetzt beim lesen! Hier kommt erst mal der  Prolog bzw. ein kleiner Vorgeschmack! Bitte reviewen! *fleh*

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

****

****

**WARUM GANDALF JETZT MC GANDALF HEIßT:**

****

_Auszug aus BRAVO 5/2002:_

"MC Gandalf ist der krass respektierteste Gangsta-Rapper im ganzen Isengart-Ghetto! Er macht die fettesten Moves und vor allem sein cooler Headspin ist berühmt.

Er ist ein drogenabhängiger Gangster, bekifft sich gerne mit seinem Kumpel "Uncle Bilbo" und hat seine Rauchzeichenstylz mit jahrelanger Übung perfektioniert! MC Gandalf saß schon 5 mal im Isengart-Knast, wo er aber immer wieder entkam. Einmal wurde er dabei erwischt, wie er mit seiner Gang, die er einen "Da Felloship" nannte, die Tore zu Moria knacken wollte. Dafür musste er 10 Jahre lang sitzen. Im Moment arbeitet der Gangsta-Rapper an seinem neuen Album, das im Sommer erscheinen soll. Es wird wahrscheinlich den Titel "Fuckin' bloody Balrog, ya!" tragen."

© Naurya


	2. Freizeitpark Bruchtal

So, jetzt fängt der Blödsinn richtig an...

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

****

**DER FREIZEITPARK BRUCHTAL:**

****

Wusstet ihr schon, dass Bruchtal der größte Freizeitpark Mittelerdes ist? 

Eigentlich hat ja alles mit "Elrond's Pub" begonnen. Im Jahr 30 des 2. Zeitalters ließ sich der Halbelbe Elrond in Bruchtal nieder und eröffnete einen Pub, in dem er sein selbstgebrautes alkoholisches Elbengesöff ausschenkte. Bald wurde er überall in Mittelerde bekannt und immer mehr Leute besuchten den berühmten Pub. Weil auch Elben und Menschen von weit her den Pub besuchten, baute Elrond ein Hotel (5 Sterne, inclusive WC und Dusche in allen Zimmern, Whirlpool, Sauna, Frühstück vom Buffett). Auch Elronds guter Freund MC Gandalf eröffnete seine Diskothek in Bruchtal und legte selbst dort auf. Die Disco wurde der neue Treffpunkt für die jugendlichen Elben. Doch als der alte Gangsta MC Gandalf wieder eingebuchtet wurde (wegen Knackens des Tores zu Moria), musste die Disco schließen und Elrond's Pub verlor viele Besucher, die dann lieber im "Prancing Pony" in Bree ihre Partys feierten. So kam es, dass der Freizeitpark-Riese "Center Parks" Bruchtal schluckte und es zu einem Freizeitpark ausbaute. Elrond's Pub ist immer noch der Mittelpunkt des Parks und auch MC Gandalf's Disco hat wieder eröffnet. Neu sind allerdings die Action-Attraktionen wie Waterfall-Rafting oder Extreme Free-Climbing. Es gibt auch eine Schießbude, wo man sich im Bogenschießen üben kann. Zielobjekte sind vorbeirennende Miniatur-Orks. Im Jahre 1101 wurde der Park feierlich von Galadriel (die als Ehrengast anwesend war) eröffnet. Es sind aber noch neue weitere Nervenkitzel-Attraktionen geplant! Der berühmte Architekt Aragorn wurde mit dem Bau einer zusammenstürzenden Brücke beauftragt. Die Besucher müssen versuchen, auf die andere Seite zu springen, bevor die Brücke zusammenstürzt. MC Gandalf kümmert sich um die neue Geisterbahn. Er zieht zur Zeit durch die Lande und sucht nach freiwilligen Mitwirkenden. Alle Orks, Nazgûl und Balrogs die Lust auf einen kleinen Nebenjob auf 300 Euro-Basis haben, können sich bei MC Gandalf bewerben!

© Naurya


	3. Wie die Band 'Da Felloship' entstanden i...

**WIE DIE BAND "DA FELLOSHIP" ENTSTANDEN IST:**

****

"Es war einmal im 3. Zeitalter da hatte ein respektierter Rapper von der West Coast, von allen MC Gandalf genannt, die Idee für das Projekt "Popstars".

Über 2000 Elben, Menschen und Hobbits fanden sich zum Casting nach Bruchtal ein. Eine strenge Jury, bestehend aus MC Gandalf, DJ Elrond und Uncle Bilbo, nahm alle Bewerber genau unter die Lupe.

In der Vorrunde bestand die Aufgabe der Bewerber darin, das volkstümliche Lied "Tom Bombadil" neu und fetziger zu performen. Einige Bewerber scheiterten schon an dieser Aufgabe, wie zum Beispiel Galadriel (3591 Jahre, aus Lórien). Sie verpennte bei ihrem Auftritt ihren Einsatz und war total aufgelöst, dass sie nicht in die nächste Runde kam. In einem Statement sagte sie weinend zu BRAVO GIRL: "Ich habe fest damit gerechnet, in die Band zu kommen! Ich habe vorher noch extra in den Spiegel geschaut und er hat mir gezeigt, wie ich im großen Bruchtal-Stadion vor 50000 Elben und Menschen auftrete! Mein Traum ist geplatzt! Ich werde auswandern, vielleicht habe ich an den grauen Anfurten mehr Erfolg!"

In der nächsten Runde kam es zu einem Skandal: Die junge Arwen (2854 Jahre, aus Bruchtal) erschien unter Drogeneinfluss zu ihrem Auftritt. Sie hatte sich zuvor im Pub ihres Vaters Mut angetrunken und aus der Garderobe von Uncle Bilbo ein wenig Kraut zum kiffen geklaut. Als sie ihren einstudierten Tanz performen sollte, klappte sie zusammen. Hier fiel zum ersten mal J.L. auf, der geistesgegenwärtig mit Hilfe eines unbekannten Krautes ihr Leben rettete. Doch auch für Arwen war das Abenteuer Popstars gelaufen. UNCLE BILBO: "Hey jah, Checkas! Der Bekiffteste hier bin immer noch ich! Da braucht niemand zu denken, er kann mir meine respectvolle Stellung als Oberkiffer abnehmen, alles klar?"

Nach der Finalen Ausscheidung war schließlich klar, wer die neuen Popstars werden sollten. Doch es gehen Gerüchte umher, dass die Entscheidung nicht frei von Bestechungen gefallen sein soll! Uncle Bilbo setzte sich sehr dafür ein, dass Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin, 4 zum Singen gänzlich unbegabte Hobbits von der West Coast, einen Platz in der Band bekamen. Er wollte nämlich, dass sein Neffe Frodo einmal in seine Fußstapfen tritt und in den coolsten Discotheken auflegt. Man munkelt, dass Frodo in seiner Kindheit oft von Uncle Bilbo gezwungen wurde, Headspins zu machen und zu scratchen.

J.L. wurde nur aufgenommen, weil er Elronds Tochter Arwen nach ihrem Exzess gerettet hatte. DJ Elrond versprach, ihn als Belohnung in die Band aufzunehmen. Er versprach sich dadurch auch hohe Einnahmen mit Fanartikeln, da J.L. sicherlich der Mädchenschwarm der Band werden würde. DJ Elrond zu BRAVO GIRL: "Kopfkissen, Tassen, Kalender, Notizbücher... Wir werden alles von J.L. vermarkten! Wenn ihr einen Starschnitt von ihm bringen wollt, könnt ihr schnell mal 5 Mio. blechen! Er hat sogar schon ein Angebot vom Playboy bekommen!"

A-Boy und Bo-Ro, die beiden Menschen in der Band, kauften sich ihr Glück einfach! Sie luden die Jury auf einen Drink ein und warteten, bis die 3 so besoffen waren, dass sie einen Plattenvertrag unterschrieben! Bo-Ro versprach dem bekifften Uncle Bilbo noch dazu, ihm den Ring zu bringen. Erst zu spät bemerkte der Hobbit, dass er reingelegt worden war. Da waren bereits die Covers der ersten Single der Popstars im Druck.

Lil' Gimli schließlich, der weder Talent zum singen noch zum Tanzen hatte, wurde nur auf direkten Befehl der "Behörde für Völkerverständigung und Völkerfreundschaft" in die Band aufgenommen. Die Jury bekam gleich nach der TV-Premiere eine Mahnung, die bemängelte, dass kein Vertreter der Zwerge in der Jury saß. Und die Boulevardzeitungen wie "Galadriels Spiegel" oder "Lheth" (heißt auf Elbisch "Bild") verrissen die "Fremdenfeindliche Sendung" in ihren 

Kritiken. Der Sender "ME Today" (ME = Middle Earth) befürchtete durch diese Kritiken schlechtere Einschaltquoten, vor allem bei den Zwergen. Deshalb ließen sie den völlig talentlosen Lil' Gimli durch alle Runden hindurchkommen!

Nun hatte als MC Gandalf seine mehr oder weniger talentierte Band gefunden und DJ Elrond verkündete den stolzen Bandmitgliedern "You are "Da Felloship"!"

Eigentlich sollte die neue Band nun in ein hartes Trainingscamp geschickt werden. Aber so weit kam es nie, denn die eifersüchtige Arwen ließ "Da Felloship" nicht über den Fluss gelangen. Sie löste eine Flut aus. Da sie aber wieder einmal viel zu besoffen war, sprach sie den falschen Spruch und "Da Felloship" wurde unter tausenden von Litern von alkoholischen Getränken aus Elronds Pub begraben.

Sofort wurden die schwer alkoholisierten Bandmitglieder ins "Bruchtal Hospital" eingeliefert. Die Folgen für "Da Felloship" sind noch nicht abzusehen. Alle sind in akuter Lebensgefahr, bis auf MC Gandalf, der solche Alkoholmengen gewohnt ist.

Die Schuldige an dem Unglück, Arwen U., ist inzwischen untergetaucht. Ihr Vater: "Na ja, spätestens wenn sie ihre nächste Dosis von meinem selbstgebrauten Alk braucht, ist sie wieder zurück! Und das kann ja nicht lange dauern!""

© Naurya

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

Und demnächst (wenn ich genügend Reviews kriege) erfahrt ihr dann mehr über:

- Piercing-Methoden in Mittelerde

- MC Gandalfs Ausstieg aus „Da Felloship"

**MC GANDALF RULEZ!!!!!******


	4. Wie JL und Uncle Bilbo ein PiercingStudi...

Hi Leute,

vielen vielen Dank für alle eure Reviews! *freu* Ich hab's irgendwie in letzter Zeit ein bissel verpennt, was neues zu posten, aber Stoffpferd hat mich glücklicherweise wieder dran erinnert! *knuddel*

Hier kommt ne neue Folge, dieses mal über den krassen Homie von MC Gandalf – UNCLE BILBO!!!

WIE J.L. UND UNCLE BILBO EIN PIERCING-STUDIO AUFMACHTEN:

Uncle Bilbo hatte schon immer einen Traum gehabt: Sein eigenes Piercing-Studio! Er versuchte seinen Neffen Frodo zu überreden, sein Mitarbeiter zu sein (noch bevor seiner Blitzkarriere bei "DA FELLOSHIP"). Doch Frodo hatte erst einmal genug vom Piercen, seit er einmal auf einen unseriösen Nazgûl-Piercer hereingefallen war. Dieser hatte ihn dann mit einer Morgul-Klinge gepierct , die aber leider nicht für Hobbits gedacht war sondern für Bergtrolle! Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler, der Frodo 4 Wochen ins "Bruchtal-Hospital" brachte. Seitdem war Frodo immer ein bisschen misstrauisch, was Piercing anging und er wollte auf keinen Fall mit Uncle Bilbo ein Piercingstudio eröffnen. Und so wie so waren die Hobbits aus dem Auenland viel zu altmodisch hielten den bekifften Uncle Bilbo für verrückt.

Dieser aber war todunglücklich und suchte weiter nach einem Teilhaber für die Verwirklichung seines Traumes!

Er zog durch ganz Mittelerde und suchte nach einem talentierten Piercer, der genügend Gold hatte, die Eröffnung eines eigenen Piercingstudios zu ermöglichen. In den Weiten des Landes Gondor traf er schließlich auf den jungen J.L. Er musste nur einen Blick auf ihn werfen und wusste, dieser Elb musste sein Partner werden! Er hatte eine tolle Piercing-Technik, dass sah Uncle Bilbo auf Anhieb, denn er beobachtete J.L. dabei, wie er einen Ork piercte. Mit Hilfe von Pfeil und Bogen machte er dem Kunden ein tolles Body-Piercing, worauf der Ork vor Begeisterung über sein tolles Piercing tot umfiel!

Uncle Bilbo machte J.L. ein gutes Angebot und auch J.L. war begeistert von der Idee, Piercer zu werden. Heimlich und ohne das Wissen seines Vaters verscherbelte er große Teile des Düsterwalds an DJ Elrond und nahm eine Hypothek auf das Schloss seines Vaters auf! Nun stand von finanzieller Seite dem Traum vom Piercing-Studio nichts mehr entgegen!

Feierlich wurde in Hobbingen "Uncle B. & J.L.'s Piercing-Studio" eröffnet. Doch der erhoffte Erfolg blieb aus. Das Studio scheiterte an drei Gründen:

1. Immer noch waren die Auenland-Bewohner viel zu uncool, sich piercen zu lassen und schon gar nicht von so einem jungen, unerfahrenen Typen wie J.L., der schließlich damals erst 2923 Jahre als war!

2. Diejenigen, die es wagten, starben großteils an den Nebenwirkungen, bevor sie bezahlt hatten. J.L. verstand gar nicht, warum seine Kunden so hysterisch auf Kopf-, Bauch- oder Hals-Piercing reagierten, dass sie sofort daran krepierten!

3. Thranduil fand heraus, dass sein lieber Sohn seinen verehrten Wald an seinen Erzfeind DJ Elrond verscherbelt hatte. Nun wollte Elrond seinen "Center-Parks"-Freizeitpark auf den Düsterwald ausdehnen, was Thranduil gar nicht recht war, da er Ruhestörungen durch besoffene Elben befürchtete. 

Thranduil holte sofort seinen Sohn zurück auf sein Schloss und gab ihm für 100 Jahre Hausarrest!

So musste leider das Piercing-Studio von Uncle Bilbo und J.L. wieder schließen! SCHADE!

© Naurya


	5. Mc Gandalf und sein gefakter Tod

Hallihallo, ich bin's mal wieder!

Heute liefere ich mal wieder ein neues Chap meiner MC Gandalf-Saga ab! *gg*

Noch ein schnelles Wort zu den Reviews:

@Kitsumi: Hmmm, Lyriks... Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Mal sehen ob ich so was auf die Reihe krieg! Kaffeetassen von J.L. gibt's bei DJ Elronds Markteing-Agentur zu bestellen. Ich hab aber auch mal ein „Da Felloship"-Fanposter am PC erstellt, das könnt ich dir schicken! *gg*

@BlackAngelGirl: Ja, ich weiß, dass Legolas 2931 Jahre alt ist, aber das mit dem Piercing-Studio spielt noch vor der Gründung von „Da Felloship", da ich diese Story-Fragmente immer voll durcheinander schreib. *George Lucas im Konkurrenz mach*

@Stoffpferd: Jetzt hast du mich soweit! Nach einem Jahr schreib ich an meinem MC Gandalf-Plot weiter. J Ich hatte eine gute Idee für ne Fortsetzung, als ich die Original-Version von TTT am Mittwoch gekuckt hab.

Viel Spaß jetzt mit dem Sexiest West Coast Rapper Mittelerdes!

MC GANDALF RULEZ!!!

MC GANDALF UND SEIN GEFAKTER TOD:

Nachdem "Da Felloship" wieder aus der Intensivstation entlassen worden waren, gingen sie auf Welttournee ("Savin' da World"-Tour). Sie hatten keine Bodyguards dabei, denn keiner wollte sich freiwillig den wütenden Attentaten der alkoholisierten Terroristin Arwen aussetzen!

"Da Felloship" traten in den größten Hallen aller Völker auf. Sogar nach Mordor in die "Schicksalsberg-Halle" (100.000 Plätze) führte sie ihre Tour. Überall waren die Zuschauer begeistert. Die jungen Ork-Mädels kreischten und bewarfen "Da Felloship" mit Plüsch-Orkpuppen!

MC Gandalf war empört! Früher war er mal ein respektierter Gangsta-Rapper an der West Coast (Yah!) gewesen und nun war er der Teenie-Schwarm der Ork-Mädchen und andere Rapper, wie Saru-Man lachten nur über ihn! Er bereute es, das Projekt "Popstars" und "Da Felloship" jemals gegründet zu haben und wollte nicht länger ein Schmusesänger sein. Er wollte die Band verlassen und wieder solo durchstarten, wie in alten Zeiten. Doch der Manager von "Da Felloship", DJ Elrond, entließ ihn nicht vorzeitig aus dem Vertrag, der noch 2 Jahre lief. MC Gandalf war immer mehr angenervt von seinen Kollegen. Er zoffte sich immer öfter mit ihnen. Insider wissen, dass es ihn immer schon angekotzt hatte, die Tour in Moria fortzusetzen. Aber er wurde überstimmt und fraß seine ganze Wut in sich hinein. Der Auslöser für seinen Entschluss "Da Felloship" zu verlassen, war wohl ein Streit, den er in der Garderobe mit Pippin hatte. Dieser hatte einen ein Zwergenmädchen, das vor Aufregung weil sie "Da Felloship" live sehen durfte, ohnmächtig geworden war, einfach das Klo hinunter gespült! Das hatte aber solchen Krach gemacht, dass dadurch eine ganze Horde kreischender Ork-Mädels mit Stofftierchen angelockt wurde! Sie wollten Autogramme und schrieen "MC Gandalf, ich will ein Kind von dir!"

MC Gandalf schiss Pippin ordentlich zusammen und wurde fast gewalttätig. Zum Glück konnten die Ork-Mädels gerade noch davon abgehalten werden, die Garderobe von "Da Felloship" zu stürmen, denn A-Boy und J.L. boten den Orks kostenloses Piercing an, wozu sie natürlich nicht nein sagen konnten! Aber diese Nebenwirkungen... Vielleicht hätten sie doch lieber die Packungsbeilage lesen sollen oder ihren Arzt oder Apotheker fragen?

Obwohl die kreischenden Mädels nicht an MC Gandalf herankamen, stand nun seine Entscheidung fest: "Da Felloship", bye-bye! Er rief sofort seinen Freund, den alten Kiffer Uncle Bilbo, an und plante mit ihm einen echten Gangsta-Rapper-Abgang! Denn jeder respektierte MC muss standesgemäß umgebracht werden. MC Gandalf dachte, das ließe sich doch gut mit seiner geplanten Comeback-Platte "Fuckin' bloody Balrog" vereinbaren. Ein Balrog als Maskottchen? - Das war sicherlich eine gute Promo! Uncle Bilbo, der immer schon Kontakt zur Hobbit-Mafia gehabt hatte, bestellte bei dem Paten illegalerweise einen süßen, kleinen, vom Aussterben bedrohten, unter Artenschutz stehenden Balrog. Wie er das exotische Tierchen unbemerkt durch den Zoll brachte, ist ungeklärt. Der Balrog wurde per Eil-Telegramm an MC Gandalf gesendet. Dann bestach dieser seinen Pyrotechniker, den kleinen, harmlosen, gezähmten Balrog noch ein bisschen pyrotechnisch aufzumotzen.

Während des Konzerts in Moria (Khazad-Dum-Halle, 70.000 Zuschauer) wollte Gandalf dann seinen großartigen Tod inszenieren! Er hatte vorher den Raum unter der Bühne mit Matten und allem möglichen weichen Zeugs ausstatten lassen, damit bei dem Sturz nicht passieren konnte. Mitten im Konzert, als MC Gandalf mal wieder ein paar Plüsch-Orks an die Birne bekommen hatte, gab er dem gut dressierten Balrog ein Zeichen und er griff theatralisch an. Erst dachten die Zuschauer, es gehöre zur Show, aber bald flüchteten sie vor dem Untier in alle Ecken. Der Pyrotechniker war zufrieden! Die Effekte kamen echt krass rüber! Dann stellte sich MC Gandalf vor seinen Balrog, den er liebevoll "Roggy" getauft hatte und der sein neues Haustierchen geworden war. Die beiden zogen ihre vorher geprobte Show ab. "Da Felloship" wurden sofort von der Security weggebracht, nur MC Gandalf blieb auf der Bühne und "kämpfte" mit einem Jedi-Lichtschwert, das er noch vom Kinderfasching hatte (als er 5 Jahre alt gewesen war), gegen sein Haustier. Schließlich ließ er sich dann in dem (gut gepolsterten) Abgrund fallen. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge! Alle dachten natürlich, er sei tot. Aber MC Gandalf lachte sich unten im Abgrund ins Fäustchen und streichelte seinem braven "Roggy" über das Köpfchen. Endlich war er diese dumme Boy-Group los und würde nicht mehr von kreischenden Ork-Mädels belästigt werden!

In ein paar Jährchen, wenn sein Vertrag mit DJ Elrond abgelaufen war, würde er dann wieder sein Comeback feiern mit der Platte "Fuckin' bloody Balrog".

MC Gandalf schlich sich leise aus den Abgründen unter der Khazad-Dum-Halle und ritt ins Auenland zu seinem alten Kiffer-Kumpel Uncle Bilbo, der ihn und "Roggy" bei sich zu Hause aufnahm. Zusammen machten sie sich ein schönes Leben. MC Gandalf aber stieg nun nach seinem "Tod" zum Kultstar auf. Er wurde als Held und Retter von "Da Felloship" gefeiert, der sich für sie geopfert hatte, und die Platten von "Da Felloship" verkauften sich besser als je zuvor, woran auch Uncle Bilbo verdiente, und zwar doppelt, denn MC Gandalf hatte ihn zuvor schlauerweise als seinen Alleinerben bestimmt! So konnten sich MC Gandalf und Uncle Bilbo gemütlich mit Drogen und Alk für die Zeit, bis der Vertrag abgelaufen war, eindecken und MC Gandalf richtete im Auenland sein neues Studio ein, wo er schon mal seine Comeback-Platte aufnahm. MC Gandalfs Lichtschwert wurde für einen unglaublichen Preis versteigert und der Erlös kam natürlich wieder mal Uncle Bilbo zugute, der behauptete, damit einen "MC Gandalf-Gedächtnis-Fond" für talentierte Rapper einzurichten.

Aber es gab ein paar hysterische Fans, die sich nach dem Tod ihres Idols nur noch in schwarz kleideten und umherritten, auf der Suche nach dem Geist von MC Gandalf. Es waren neun und sie nannten sich "Die Nazgûl"...

© Naurya


	6. Da Felloship in psychologischer Behandlu...

Hi, liebe Leser groß und klein

Schreibt mir mal ein Review rein! *gg*

Hier kommt die neuste Folge von Da Felloship! Ich hab inzwischen mal einen Liedtext für „Da Felloship" entworfen und ein neues Tourplakat! *lol* Den Liedtext werdet ihr irgendwann mal zu lesen bekommen, wenn ich grad kein neues Chap mehr hab zum hochladen... *fies grins* Das Tourposter mail ich dir, Kitsumi! Falls sich noch jemand dafür interessieren sollte, kann er es hier bei mir für einen kleinen Unkostenbeitrag von 16,80€ bestellen. Der Unkostenbeitrag entfällt, wenn mir das Review gut gefällt! ;-P

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

"DA FELLOSHIP" IN PSYCHOLOGISCHER BEHANDLUNG BEI DR. MED. PSYCH. GALADRIEL O LÓRIEN

Nach MC Gandalfs Ausstieg bei "Da Felloship" durch Vortäuschung seines eigenen Todes waren alle Bandmitglieder so deprimiert, dass sie beschlossen eine Psychologin aufzusuchen. Diese Psychologin war keine andere als die Elbin Galadriel, die es nicht einmal durch die Vorrunde von "Popstars" geschafft hatte! Sie war danach so psychisch fertig gewesen, dass sie es nicht mal mehr zu ihren geliebten grauen Anfurten geschafft hatte! Auf halbem Weg war sie zusammengeklappt. Ein arbeitsloser, drogensüchtiger Penner namens Celeborn hatte sie ohnmächtig gefunden und nach Hause begleitet. Eigentlich tat er das aber nicht aus purer Nächstenliebe. Er wollte sich nämlich nur in Lórien einnisten und versorgen lassen, der alte Schmarotzer! Galadriel therapierte sich, wieder zu Hause angekommen, selbst von ihren Depressionen, indem sie die "Aggresions-Frustrations-Abreaktionstherapie" anwandte. Sie schmiss ihren beschissenen Spiegel, der ja an allem Schuld war, durch die Gegend und zerstörte ihn, dass er in 1000 Teile zerfetzt war. Danach ging es ihr besser. Vor allem als sie schadenfroh grinsend dabei zusehen konnte wie Celeborn den ganzen Müll wieder zu einem halbwegs brauchbaren Spiegel zusammensetzen musste! Nachdem Galadriel sich jetzt als geheilt ansah - das meint auch nur sie! - hatte Celeborn eine gute Idee. Er meldete sich freiwillig zum Zivildienst und ließ sich als Galadriels Bewährungshelfer nach Lórien versetzen. Nun hatte er offiziell eine Arbeitsstelle und das Arbeitsamt war zufrieden und Celeborn konnte sich ungestört auf Staatskosten bei Galadriel durchschnorren!

Galadriel aber wollte nun nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch anderen helfen und machte ihren Doktortitel! Ab nun hieß sie offiziell Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien! Wer sie ab nun ohne ihren vollständigen Titel anspricht oder von ihr spricht, muss mit harter Bestrafung durch die "Behörde für psychologische und medizinische Titel" rechnen! (ALSO VORSICHT!!!!!!)

Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien beschloss also eine Praxis für angewandte Psychologie aufzumachen. "DA FELLOSHIP" waren ihre ersten Kunden! Das konnte ja was werden!

"DA FELLOSHIP" kamen in der "Psychologischen Praxis zu Lórien" an und wurden gleich von einer netten Sprechstundenhilfe namens Haldir empfangen. Dieser geleitete sie in ins Wartezimmer von Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien. Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien betrat zusammen mit ihrem Zivi Celeborn den Raum, denn sie konnte nicht allein gerade laufen, deshalb musste Celeborn sie stützen. Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien hatte nämlich erst Stunden zuvor einen Rückfall erlitten und war selbst noch psychisch labil. Die Anmeldung von "DA FELLOSHIP" zu einem Termin bei ihr hatte nämlich die schlimmen Erinnerungen an das Popstars-Casting in ihr hervorgerufen! Nur als Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien konnte sie das natürlich nicht vor ihren Kunden zugeben.

Als ersten bat Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien den psycho-epileptisch-agressiven Frodo in ihr Sprechzimmer. Dort stand auch der (von Zivi Celeborn gründlich und ordentlich wieder zusammengefügte) Spiegel. Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien war in ihrer allerersten Sprechstunde ein wenig nervös und ihr fiel nichts ein, wie sie ihren Kunden therapieren könnte. Aber die Benutzung eines magischen Spiegels ließ sich doch bestimmt gut von den Krankenkassenkosten absetzen! Also ließ sie Frodo in den Spiegel schauen. Zuvor wies sie ihn jedoch vorschriftsgemäß auf die Risiken und Nebenwirkungen hin. Und sie klärte ihn auch darüber auf, dass sie für den Wahrheitsgehalt der Dinge, die der Spiegel zeigte, keinerlei Haftung übernehmen würde. "Der Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen. Eltern haften für ihre Kinder. Der Gebrauch des Spiegels ist ungeeignet für:

Kinder unter 5 Jahren oder 0,80m Körpergröße, Personen mit über 100kg Körpergewicht, Personen mit schweren Rückenschäden, Personen mit Herzmuskelrhythmusstörungen, schwangere Orkfrauen, rothaarige, farbenblinde Elben, Personen, die schon einmal Kontakt mit einem Palanthir hatten... blablabla..., Ents mit an den Rändern gelblich gefärbten Blättern, Ringträger, dunkle Herrscher, ...blablabla...! So, bitte unterschreiben sie nun hier, dass Sie keiner der verlesenen Personengruppen angehören und dass Risiko auf sich selbst nehmen!"

Frodo war während dieses Vortrages, der ca. eine halbe Stunde dauerte, eingeschlafen und wachte nun erst wieder auf. (Das ist die Szene, die man auch im Film sieht, als Frodo aufwacht und Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien - in weißem Arztkittel - sieht. Der Vortrag über die Risiken wurde zwar gedreht, aus Zeitgründen aber rausgeschnitten!) Ganz bedeppert unterschrieb er die Bestätigung, dass er keiner der Personengruppen angehörte, ohne zu realisieren, dass er eine gefährdete Person war! Denn auch Ringträger gehörten ja zu den Personengruppen, die von der Benutzung des Spiegels ausgeschlossen waren! Hätte er mal nur nicht gepennt, dann hätte er gewusst, welches Risiko er einging, als er in den Spiegel schaute!

Was er sah ist uns allen wohl bekannt, deshalb will ich es hier weglassen! Seine psychischen Schäden wurden dadurch natürlich noch verstärkt! Aber das kommt davon, wenn man medizinische Geräte falsch anwendet! Was übrigens auch für Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien höchstpersönlich gilt: Auch sie wandte den Spiegel an, obwohl sie eine Ringträgerin ist. Die Folgen waren ihr vermasselter Auftritt bei Popstars und ihr Zusammenbruch!

Nachdem Frodo nun seine (erfolglose) Behandlung erhalten hatte, musste er wohl oder übel dafür bezahlen, da er leider nicht krankenversichert war! Er merkte aber, dass er kein bisschen Geld dabei hatte. Er hatte nur den Ring. Er bot Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien an, den Ring als Bezahlung anzunehmen. Sie war zuerst begeistert davon, denn sie hatte schon immer einen Schmuckfimmel gehabt. Sie bekam einen ihrer üblichen Anfälle, der damit endete, dass wieder ihre alten Minderwertigkeitskomplexe in ihr hochkamen! Sie fühlte sich zu gering und unbedeutend um den Ring zu tragen. Außerdem wollte sie endlich ihren Schmuckfimmel bezwingen (der sie schon mal fast zur Kleptomanin gemacht hatte!). Sie therapierte gerade wieder mal selbst mit einer Entzugskur und wollte nicht wieder rückfällig werden! Doch sie "bestand diese Prüfung" und nahm den Ring nicht an. Aber sie gab Frodo noch so ein Fläschchen mit. Was da drin war, wusste sie selbst nicht genau, aber irgendwas musste man als anständige Psychologin ja verschreiben! Es war wahrscheinlich eines von Zivi Celeborns Bettpfannen-Putzmitteln, die er herumstehen gelassen hatte! "Möge es dir leuchten, wenn alle anderen Lichter ausgehen!"

Frodo verlies das Behandlungszimmer noch gestörter als vorher und empfahl seinen Freunden von "DA FELLOSHIP", nicht diese Behandlung mit dem Spiegel zu machen. Er beschloss außerdem, Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien zu verklagen! Hätte er nur mal zugehört, dann hätte er gewusst, dass sie keine Haftung übernimmt! Also verklagte er Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien. Er bekam zwar nicht das Schmerzensgeld, das er gefordert hatte, aber der "Ärzte- & Psychologenverband Mittelerde" war darauf aufmerksam geworden, wie unvorsichtig Dr. med. psych. Galadriel o Lórien mit der Psyche ihrer Patienten umging! Ihre Praxis wurde geschlossen und ihr Doktortitel wurde ihr aberkannt! (PUUUUUUUUUH! Endlich wieder normal "Galadriel" schreiben!) Galadriel in einem Pressestatement: "Ich werde nach Westen gehen und Galadriel bleiben!"

Nach diesem zweiten Misserfolg beschloss Galadriel nämlich, das verhasste Mittelerde, das sie nicht als Sängerin und nicht als Psycho-Tante brauchen konnte, zu verlassen! Sie würde zu den grauen Anfurten gehen! Jetzt aber wirklich! Und ihr Zivi sollte mitkommen!

© Naurya


End file.
